


Work out

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Jogging, M/M, Tickle Fights, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you will be alright here?” Ben looked around, taking the creeping darkness and coldness around him in.<br/>“Yeah. I have your water bottle, the small trail snacks you gave me. I even have my phone with me.” Mike framed Ben's face and gave him a soft kiss.<br/>“I will be alright and before you know it, I will be home.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my writers block, here is something old i wrote, back in the good old day

“So you will be alright here?” Ben looked around, taking the creeping darkness and coldness around him in.

“Yeah. I have your water bottle, the small trail snacks you gave me. I even have my phone with me.” Mike framed Ben's face and gave him a soft kiss.

“I will be alright and before you know it, I will be home.“ He gave him a last kiss before taking off, jogging on the path cutting through some field of wheat.

Ben looked after Mike until the darkness swallowed him up. And then he turned around and went to their home.

* * *

 

He could hear the sound of footsteps on the porch and started grinning. Mike was back.

His fiancé came toppling through the door, breathing heavily and sweating.

“Mike.” He said, stepping closer to the man, who fell into his arms instantly.

“Never ever again.” He breathed out, clinging to Ben who pulled Mike closer and then started dragging him into their bathroom.

“Shower or bath?” he asked and got a heavily breathed “Bath.” as an answer. He sat Mike on the toilet seat, kissing him and then he prepared a bath, always sneaking looks at his lover until the bathtub was filled and the bathroom smelled like lavender.

“We have to get you out of your clothes.” Ben stated as he stood between Mike’s knees, looking down at Mike who gazed up at him with a bright red flushed face.

“Help me?” Mike said, lifting both arms so Ben could grab his shirt and was able to pull it over and off Mike’s chest.

Sinking to his knees to get shoes, socks and those bloody jogging shorts off his partner, Ben groaned when the shorts were on the floor and Mike's legs spread, showing off the fact that he didn’t wear any underwear.

“You run like that?” He asked, running a hand up and over Mike’s leg.

“Yeah. Bath?”

“You are like a little child.” Ben moaned and helped Mike up and into the bath. Mike made a pleased sound and slid a bit deeper into the warm water. “You gonna join me?” he asked, looking at Ben with big eyes.

“Sure, why not.” Ben stripped down to nothing and went to the bathtub where Mike made room for him behind his back so he sat in the bathtub with Mike lying against his chest.

“Happy?” Ben asked, pressing kisses into Mike’s shoulder.

“A lot.” Mike giggled and guided Ben into a deep kiss.

* * *

 

“Mike.” Ben shrieked away and fell back onto the bed when Mike went in for a tickle.

“I had my workout today, now you have to do yours.” Mike laughed and crawled over him to press kisses along Ben’s exposed throat.

“But…” Laughing, they rolled around, so Mike was lying below Ben and had his arms around his neck.

“No buts.”

“But I made food.” Ben said and kissed Mike softly. “One of your favourites.” He added and grinned when Mike helped him to lose the shirt.

“Later.” Mike moaned as Ben moved his hips against Mike's naked lower half. “If you say so.” and with that, they flipped again and the blond shoved the towel hiding Ben's erection to the end of the bed. Then Mike settled in between Ben’s legs, grinding against his pelvis until they both were throbbing with want.

Lubing three of his fingers up with the lube lying on their nightstand, Mike reached down and rubbed one of them over Ben's hole, feeling it giving in under his pressure and sliding in.

Stretching him with his fingers, spreading him while Ben was reduced to a moaning mess.

“Come on.” Ben begged, pressing his hips back as sweat gathered on the dip of his spine and his cock leaked pre come all over his stomach, making it pool in his belly bottom.

“That’s not a workout.” Mike murmured and rolled onto his back, sliding a condom over his hard dick.

“Come on, earn your orgasm.” He patted his upper thigh, grinning at Ben who moaned in frustration as he hauled himself onto Mike's lap, settling comfortable over Mike's hip while grinding his slippery backside against Mike's cock. Letting the head catch at his stretched rim every now and then until Mike grabbed his hips with one hand while the other one sneaked around to hold his cock up while Ben sank down, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he stretched himself wide.

Mike let his mouth fall open, catching the breath he just lost at the sight of Ben, sitting there with flushed cheeks, leaned backwards to expose his flushed throat. Sitting there for a second, Ben blinked his eyes open to observe Mike who did the same to him, smiling up at him.

Closing his eyes again, Ben lifted his hips up, letting Mike’s dick drag against his prostate slowly, moaning softly at the amount of pleasure racing through him. Sinking down to take it in again until his ass was flush with Mike's hip once again, before rolling his hips, making Mike gasp and clutch his waist.

Leaning forward, Ben pressed his lips to Mike's, his chest to his and placed his arms around Mike's head to support his body weight, all while he kept his hips rolling up and down, until the ache in his hips made him sit up again, abandoning Mike's lips for a breath of heated air. Sweat was running down his spine as he begun working his hips again, this time harder until they had nothing left but breathless moans and barely spoken words between them. Curling a hand around his own dick, Ben began stroking it furiously, matching it to his rapid heartbeat as he came closer and closer.

Mike came first, his hands clenching around Ben's waist and his hips snapping up, ruining the perfect rhythm Ben had going while he muffled a loud moan into the pillow next to his face. Biting into the feathery pillow as Ben kept on riding him until he came too, spilling his cum all over his hand until it dripped down and onto Mike's stomach, leaving a white trail.

With shaking legs, Ben rose up and away from Mike who tugged the condom off and threw it into the trashcan while Ben got up to get a wet towel to clean them up.

Crashing onto the bed after that, Ben made a tired sound and was followed by Mike’s also tired sound before he was surrounded by arms.

“You probably did a better job than I did.” Mike muttered, kissing his shoulder.

“Mhh?”

“Working out. I did a lot of stops, cut the jog short and spent some time just sitting around.” Mike told him and Ben had to laugh, even as exhausted as he was.

“So I earned it?”

“You really did.”

“There is still food in the kitchen.”

“Will it be good tomorrow for breakfast?”

“Probably.” Ben whispered and shut his eyes, smiling still in the night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta, whom i love dearly, [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
